


最佳玩伴

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: 419。九五提及，分手了。脏话。射尿。
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 22





	最佳玩伴

朴智旻分手了。  
他面无表情地拉黑了名为“金泰亨”的联系人，上划退出通讯录，行云流水地打开Tinder，右上角的红圈写着99+。  
他在消息列表里来回划着，企图找到前几天邀他出来的黑色头像。用户名是什么来着？JK？  
朴智旻恼了一下，心说怎么找不到了，好不容易看到一个那么和眼缘的。紧接着对方的动态提醒自动置顶了聊天。  
他其实根本没见过这人，甚至连照片也没有，所谓的“眼缘”不过是喜欢对方的聊天方式。交友软件上有几个是来寻找真爱的？即使是奔着上床去的，也总得有些冠冕堂皇的开场白。这个JK到好，一个星期前和朴智旻互相点了“喜欢”却迟迟不打招呼。老娘可抢手了，居然没打主动打招呼，他成功地引起了朴智旻的注意。五天之后JK发了第一条：Jimin xi你好，我想和你上床。  
朴智旻看到消息的时候笑出了声，抱着人类本性的好奇心点开了对方的头像。  
不烟不酒，长期健身，体检健康。简介里这么写着。  
“好啊~” 朴智旻是如此回复的。  
“你什么时候有空？” 对方这条已经发出已经又过了三天。  
朴智旻回复前点开了JK的动态，是在码头散步的视频，地方有点眼熟，他抬头一看，这不就在离自己步行十分钟的地方吗，分手三天就来了新桃花，朴智旻一手捋了把刚刚染粉的头发，一手回着消息：给我半个小时。  
“在哪见面比较方便？” JK又一次秒回。  
朴智旻随手发了附近一家汽车旅馆的地址，“门口见。”  
“啊，我就住在这。一个人住。”不一会儿对方又发：“你都不知道我长什么样，不害怕吗？”  
“生活需要点惊喜。”  
“别是惊吓就好，哥真的很漂亮。”  
这都是什么驴唇不对马嘴的，朴智旻失笑，把手机放进兜里，转身去了附近的超市里拿了一盒套和一支润滑液，就快走到收银台，他想了想还是折返回去，又拿了一只跳蛋。  
当朴智旻在酒店一楼洗手间把舔湿的跳蛋塞进后穴，离约定时间还有三分钟，他不紧不慢地穿上衣服，推门出去了。  
他看见远处一个黑色的身影正朝他走来，脚步有点匆忙，应该是他没错。  
直到JK走到他面前，朴智旻还在走神，这种惊喜程度和惊吓也差不多了。  
对方高出他大半个头，黑色牛仔裤紧紧裹着精壮的腿，胸肌把oversize的卫衣愣是撑得有点紧，他的脸，朴智旻心想，没了一个金泰亨又捡来JK这么个宝，真是走运。  
“请问是Jimin xi吗？” 亮晶晶的兔子眼盯得朴智旻有点不好意思。  
“是我，你是JK？”  
“是的。我叫田柾国，哥喊我柾国就行。”  
“朴智旻。还有，你怎么知道我是哥？” 朴智旻平日里的语气就的这般软绵绵的，但在田柾国耳朵里听见就成了勾魂曲。  
“那个...简介里写了。”他顿了顿，假装冷静，实则心跳得不行，“哥，走吗？”  
朴智旻点了点头，跟在他身后。  
“哥比照片上好看，粉色头发很适合你。”朴智旻正沉醉于被帅哥围绕的恣意里，抬头看着田柾国上楼的背影，发现他耳朵好像比刚刚红了不少，于是故意逗田柾国：“小弟弟嘴这么甜？”  
这是田柾国第一次用Tinder，在推荐列表里看到朴智旻吐舌头的自拍就差点全身血液往两腿间冲，再一看简介，简单明了的三个emoji，一个茄子，一颗紫色的爱心，三滴汗。既然如此直白，那自己也直白点好了，田柾国想。  
显然，照片比起真人实在不足以表达朴智旻的风情万种。三色猫，在见到朴智旻的瞬间，田柾国的脑海里闪现出了这么一个动物。  
朴智旻依旧跟在田柾国的身后，笑着看他手忙脚乱地掏出钥匙开门，房间里扑面而来一股柔顺剂的香味。  
朴智旻打量着房间，有两张双人床，床铺都整整齐齐。  
“是很爱干净的小朋友呢，”朴智旻关上房间门，田柾国刚想反驳就看见他递给自己一个小小的黑色遥控器，“给爱干净的小朋友一点奖励。”  
田柾国一脸惊喜地接过遥控器，他当然知道这是什么，一个跨步走上前搂住对方的腰，用下身紧紧贴着朴智旻，两个人不约而同地笑了，他们都硬着。  
“哥，我可以吻你吗？”田柾国的手在朴智旻的腰间不安分地游走，他摊上了一个妖精；朴智旻也把手伸进黑色卫衣揉着田柾国的胸肌。  
他小声应了一下，然后在田柾国的嘴里尝到了西瓜口香糖的甜味。  
“唔嗯———”后穴突如其来的震动让朴智旻往田柾国怀里扭，后者则紧紧搂住了他，顺便隔着牛仔裤狠狠拧了一把翘挺的屁股。  
“哥想怎么玩？”细细密密的吻落在朴智旻的眼皮上。  
“想怎么玩就怎么玩，哥哥陪你。”朴智旻抬起脸，在田柾国耳边吹气。  
“好呀。”下一秒朴智旻就被拦腰抱起扔在了床上。  
田柾国看着床上的妖精。  
妖精在他脱下卫衣之后笑得更勾人了。

“身材挺好，”朴智旻看着他饱满的肌肉忍不住夸赞，还没夸完对方就扑了上来，把头钻进了自己松松垮垮的白T里又舔又咬，朴智旻被他弄得很痒，轻轻推着他结实的肩，“哈哈哈你是狗吗，好痒哈哈哈...”  
“哥好香啊。” 田柾国从衣服里钻出来舔着嘴唇，似乎在回味。他头发有些乱，看上去真的有点像条毛茸茸的大型犬。朴智旻探过头再次与他接吻，看似无害的大型犬趁间隙调高了跳蛋的震动频率，满足地看着他因为快感爬上脸颊的红晕。  
朴智旻的腿缠上他的腰，指尖拨弄着他的乳头，玩一会儿就腻了，又结结实实地捏了两把胸肌，“打算怎么操我？”  
“哥做过扩张了吗？”  
“做过了，要直接来吗？”  
“可以吗？”  
“别客气。”  
田柾国利落地把两人身上的衣物剥得一干二净，拽出朴智旻后穴的跳蛋，在那个流着蜜的穴上亲了几口，又舔了两下，爽得朴智旻一阵瑟缩。  
这大概是他约过最开门见山的炮，从进房间到被掰开屁股挨操过了才不到五分钟。  
朴智旻太久没做了，田柾国挤到底的时候两人都发出一声喘息。  
“哥好紧啊...”他捧着朴智旻的腰，慢慢抽送着让对方适应。从表情看，他应该还是有点痛的，但是好像让他痛点也不错？田柾国隐约有些期待，于是突然握住朴智旻的脚踝开始疯狂的深入。  
朴智旻被突如其来的抽插激出了眼泪，一大半是疼的，但他渴望被如此粗暴对待，金泰亨总是过于温柔，让他有点厌烦。“嗯...柾国...”他咬着嘴唇，努力迎合着撞击，期待已久的疼痛让他异常兴奋。  
田柾国换着角度使劲操着朴智旻，直到顶到某个点时朴智旻闷哼了一声，“哥，是这里吗？”  
“是这儿，唔...”他的呻吟开始支离破碎，“小国...”  
“哥，我在呢。”田柾国俯身去吻朴智旻的鼻尖，后者的膝盖已经被压到肩膀。  
他们在性事上的默契程度惊人，在短短的时间内完全掌握了对方的节奏和喜好。  
朴智旻的手指穿过田柾国的发丝摸了摸他的后脑勺，对他笑道，“操死我。”  
田柾国现在确定自己被面前的妖精蛊了，身体在大脑反应过来之前就开始打桩机般抽插。  
朴智旻的穴紧紧咬着他的性器，代替他的言语挽留着这根侵犯他的凶器。  
“哥，好紧啊，好舒服，要被哥吸进去了...”男孩的眼神依旧干净纯洁，好像说出这些话的人不是他。  
空气中充斥着肉体撞击出的声音，还有朴智旻带着哭腔的呻吟。田柾国心里是有些成就感的，妖精被他操哭了，于是明知故问了一句“哥怎么哭了”，结果被朴智旻泪汪汪地瞪了一眼，后穴一收害得田柾国差点缴械，“再废话我今晚把你榨到精尽人亡。”  
“那我可太期待了。”田柾国直起身，拉着朴智旻两条细白的腿把人往自己身上带，朴智旻的腰悬空着，为了迎合田柾国折出好看的弧度。  
朴智旻要被操疯了，穴口火辣辣的疼痛和肠壁内酸胀的快感近乎把他劈成两半。他嘴里念着田柾国的名字，过不久都含糊成粘腻的呻吟。身体像飘在云朵上一般虚浮，看着田柾国动情的样子朴智旻忍不住想逗逗他，轻轻喊了声“oppa。”  
喊完他就后悔了。  
田柾国暗骂一声“贱货”，朴智旻听见了，之后就被翻了个身头按在枕头里，田柾国后入了他。  
这个体位下朴智旻的臀肉看起来异常的诱人，每一次操弄都能像果冻似的晃，田柾国一个巴掌扇上去，响声清脆，被性器填满的穴不禁绞紧了些，他一边操着朴智旻，一边扇了不知道多少个巴掌，朴智旻嘴里呜呜咽咽不知道在喊些什么，田柾国一把抓住他后脑勺的头发强制他抬头。  
“小国...小国，我要去了...” 他大口喘着气，“干我...小国...”  
“求我，” 田柾国故意停了下来，“刚刚怎么喊我的？”  
朴智旻心一横，主动抬起屁股掰开臀肉，被撑满的穴口一览无余，“oppa，请把我操射吧，求你了。”  
虽然朴智旻的语气比起求他，反而更像料准了他会继续。但既然妖精发号施令了，就没有不被诱惑的道理。  
他两手捏住朴智旻被打红的臀肉，拼命似的把性器往那个敏感点狠狠捅着，他感觉到被包裹得越来越紧，朴智旻的叫声也愈发短促，他伸手用手掌摩擦着朴智旻的龟头，朴智旻弓着腰颤抖地叫着，尽数射在了他的手里。  
此时的朴智旻像一只熟透的虾，全身都红红的。起伏的背肌覆着一层薄汗。  
田柾国刚想去拿纸巾就被朴智旻拉住，“去洗个澡，出汗了。”  
田柾国委屈，可是我还硬着啊。  
“有说不允许你边洗边操？”朴智旻话音未落就被田柾国从床上捞起来面对面抱着，像只考拉一样挂在他身上，刚高潮过的穴里还含着滚烫的性器。  
“哥抱着我。”说着又在朴智旻的臀肉上来了一巴掌，听到朴智旻又哼哼两声，然后宝贝似的亲了两口，满足地把人抱着进了浴室。  
从床到浴室，明明只有五米距离，朴智旻被这深深浅浅的插入磨得又要硬了。  
田柾国抱着他又亲又咬了好一会儿才依依不舍地把人放到地上去淋浴房放水，朴智旻在镜子里看见了自己被亲肿的嘴唇，又回头看了看身后的全身镜。臭小子真没轻重，打得他满屁股巴掌印，穴口也早被操得红肿。  
他满意地看着镜子里身上的红痕，余光瞥见背对着他的田柾国，想着怎么让他下手再狠点。  
“智旻哥，水热了。” 田柾国一转头就看见朴智旻垫着脚翘着屁股对镜子笑的模样，下体胀得跳了两下。  
“来了。”朴智旻是故意的，走过去背对着田柾国，假装若无其事地在身上抹着沐浴液，是有点腻的奶油味。  
“哥，我帮你。”田柾国上前把人环抱在怀里，朴智旻个子比他矮半个头，他的下巴正好搭在朴智旻肩上。  
等他把上半身的沐浴液抹开已经又过了十分钟。美其名曰抹沐浴液，该吃的豆腐上上下下都吃了。朴智旻像只小猫一样舒服地被抚摸着，性器也在爱抚下又一次抬头。  
“柾国啊，”朴智旻冲掉身上的泡沫，转过身环住田柾国的脖子，故意晃了晃腰，性器甩在他的大腿上，“要在这操我吗？”  
“那我就不客气了。”他亲了亲朴智旻勾起的唇角，又把头埋在他颈间轻轻地咬。  
“真的是条狗吗？”嘴上这么说着，朴智旻还是抬起腿，握住了田柾国的阴茎把龟头抵在自己的穴口磨蹭。  
田柾国又亲了他几口，一个挺身整根没入，还没等朴智旻再次适应就开始一次次深入的抽送。朴智旻呻吟的尾音像浴室氤氲的水汽般湿润又淫靡，扩散去空旷的墙壁上撞出回音。  
“哥的穴里太舒服了...”田柾国捧着朴智旻的屁股把他整个抱起来，抵在大理石墙壁上，朴智旻被背后的冰凉冷得一个激灵，条件反射地往前躲但无处着力，只能抱着田柾国，后者则借势把性器插得更深。  
朴智旻分不清眼前是条温顺的大型犬还是匹喜爱玩弄猎物的狼，明明刚掐着他的脖子像行凶似地操着他，现在嘴上一声声“哥”喊得倒是殷勤，但身下精准的撞击和熟稔的爱抚把他再次带下快感的深渊。  
愈发粗重的鼻息拍打在朴智旻细嫩的脖颈上，他被热水与墙壁这一热一冷前后夹击得呼吸困难，“柾国...也舔舔这儿...”说着挺起胸把乳首往田柾国嘴里送。  
朴智旻的胸肉泛着性欲喷张的粉，田柾国伸出舌头小口品尝着，时而吮吸时而舔舐，还在饱满的乳肉上咬上一口，痛得朴智旻一声惊呼，后穴不自觉地绞得更紧。  
田柾国正准备最后冲刺，被这一夹险些缴械，忍不住飙了个脏字，掐住朴智旻的脖子：“哥真是个婊子。”  
终于要认真了啊，朴智旻此时也在即将高潮的边缘，锁喉带来的窒息和头部充血的酥麻钝化了他的视觉听觉，后穴里令人上瘾的酸胀此刻愈发明晰，他甚至能想象田柾国的龟头是如何碾过自己的前列腺，又是如何在退出时带出几一点被打出白沫的润滑液。  
在视线彻底模糊变黑之前，田柾国松开了掐着朴智旻脖子的手，低吼着射在了朴智旻的身体里。于此同时，朴智旻也高潮了，在田柾国的一次次顶弄之下，精液从马眼里殷殷流出，然后被水冲得无影无踪。  
田柾国把他放了下来，然而朴智旻虚浮的脚步让他别无选择，只能依偎在面前上下起伏的胸膛里。  
田柾国亲了亲他的头顶，伸手把他粉色的湿发撩去耳后，“哥真可爱。”  
“就你嘴甜。”朴智旻环住他的腰。  
“是挺甜的，要尝尝吗？”  
之后又是一个辗转绵延的吻。

当两个人擦干身体躺在床上，朴智旻一转眼发现田柾国又硬了，后者不好意思地笑了笑，“因为哥太漂亮啦。”  
“不行，我歇会儿，但是，”朴智旻在大型犬露出失望的神情之前翻身趴到他的身上，指尖玩弄着他的耳垂，“帮你舔出来倒是可以，只要你别那么磨蹭。” 语毕，田柾国的眼神让朴智旻幻视出此刻在他身后有一条毛茸茸的大尾巴兴奋地摇摆。  
两个人相视而笑，朴智旻俯身去吻向身下人的两腿间。田柾国的腿间干干净净，没有多余的杂毛，朴智旻很喜欢这点，加上他的尺寸已经不止可观，朴智旻努力吞下却只含住三分之二。他其实还能吞得更深，但他更期待着田柾国对他做点什么。  
又肉又软的口腔和他温暖的后穴截然不同，比起后穴里直白的索取，朴智旻的唇舌更像在玩弄他，不时还发出故意的亲吻声。  
他当然也不介意和自己的妖精推拉。两人都心知肚明彼此在揣着明白装糊涂，就等着谁先说破。该死的胜负欲作祟。  
在朴智旻再次含住龟头的时候田柾国故意顶了顶腰逼他全部吞下，听见身下传来咕啾咕啾的口水声和闷声的呜咽，这种声音使田柾国的心里有一种莫名的征服感，于是伸手按住朴智旻的后脑勺强迫他为自己深喉。  
朴智旻被深入咽喉的肉棒一次次顶在窒息和反胃边缘，这种非自愿把快感的神经绷得更紧，他本能地想趁拔出的间隙喘口气，但田柾国感受起来却是妖精的嘴巴不仅软，还特别会吸，于是变本加厉地操起了他的嘴巴。  
朴智旻终于在下巴酸得实在受不了时挠了他两下，田柾国扯着他的头发让他抬头。朴智旻嘴角泛红，唇上沾满了津液往下滴。他挑衅地盯着田柾国的眼睛，勾起舌头舔了舔上唇，“还装呢？”  
像被一直猎豹盯上，朴智旻看到了他期待已久的田柾国：“看出来了？”  
他一半是喜欢看朴智旻换着方法勾引他再粗暴些，一半是怕他太敏感有点舍不得下狠手，但他的身体比想象中淫荡太多，没等朴智旻拒绝就转身把他压在身下，掰开他的双腿操进了那个还红肿的穴口。  
先下手为强，这是田柾国作为捕食者的本性。  
没有润滑油，疼得两个人都倒吸了口气，但又给性事添了分强暴的真实感。  
“你他妈——”朴智旻的后半句被田柾国粗粝的手掌严严实实地捂回嘴里，这是朴智旻第一次不用润滑，他开始有点害怕自己会不会真的受伤。  
田柾国也很明显比之前耐性少了太多，在朴智旻的身体里发疯似的胡乱顶撞，明明没有先前的快感，性器前端却因为恐惧和疼痛的兴奋冒出了水。  
朴智旻的反应被尽收眼底，确定自己掌控了朴智旻的一切细节，田柾国这才有胜券在握的实感，低头在朴智旻的锁骨上啃出一片紫红的吻痕与牙印。  
朴智旻疼得嘴唇煞白，鼻尖和眼尾的红晕又证明了他的身体正在享受着这场强奸。田柾国一手钳着朴智旻的下巴一手捏着他泛红的臀肉——感受着田柾国掌心的温度，朴智旻隐隐期待着他什么时候再在自己的屁股上来一巴掌，以及他发现了，田柾国不是失去耐性地冲撞，而是故意避开他的敏感点，似乎在等着他开口央求。  
朴智旻果断选择尊崇快感，用手指把田柾国的湿法撩去脑后，田柾国松开手就听见朴智旻张口道：“哥哥...呜...往那里操...好不好...”  
田柾国的抬眼笑了笑，“往哪里？”  
“呜...前列腺...”声音细若蚊吟。  
“小母猫怎么会有前列腺呢？”田柾国这么说着，不偏不倚地开始往朴智旻期待的地方进攻，“如果射在里面，你会怀孕吧。”  
被久违的快感冲昏了头，朴智旻也不管嘴上说什么污言秽语了，只想让田柾国再狠些操自己。虽然在床上说过不少垃圾话，但他还是头一次当别人的猫，满脸通红地憋出一句：“旻旻...旻旻想...给柾国哥哥生小猫...”  
“真是条小淫猫。”说着给了朴智旻一耳光，又狠狠捏住他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，往里啐了口吐沫。朴智旻爱死了这样的田柾国。  
掐着朴智旻的脖子操了好久，田柾国知道他快射了，于是虚情假意地握住他早就流水的性器撸了几下，直到朴智旻的叫声一声比一声漂浮：“柾国哥哥...请让旻旻射出来吧...”  
朴智旻竭尽全力地讨好他，田柾国却不领情地用大拇指腹堵住了铃口：“等我一起。”  
田柾国总是这样，他对看到朴智旻在高潮边缘乞求的神情乐此不疲，他喜欢朴智旻的一颦一笑和呻吟出的每一个音节。在他每一次插入到底又要拔出时，朴智旻就会故意夹他，像是不舍他拔出去似的。  
田柾国的性器被这片软肉吸附包裹得跳了两下，朴智旻知道他也要射了，胡乱挠着田柾国的背，扭着身子求他射在里面。  
田柾国射精时发出的野兽般的低吼让朴智旻有一种即将被猎豹咬断脖颈的错觉。  
后穴因为交尾麻木的疼痛感因为抽插停止而再一次袭来，朴智旻突然觉得自己像瘫痪似的半身不遂，连抬手的力气都没有了。

朴智旻也记不清高潮后田柾国是如何抱他去浴室清理，又如何帮他擦干身体放他去床上抱着他睡着的。但当他半夜醒来发现自己躺在田柾国的怀里，翻个身看了看床头的闹钟，三点半。  
田柾国感受到了怀里的动静，又把手臂收紧了些。朴智旻一般不和炮友同床共枕，只是习惯，但当他的背贴着田柾国的胸肌，感受着轻柔的呼吸拍打在他的后颈上，好像还不赖，朴智旻心想，然后趁着困意昏昏沉沉闭上了眼。

当他再一次睁眼，不，他没有睁眼，但是醒了，他感觉到双腿之间有什么东西在戳来戳去。  
大早上刚起床就在发情，朴智旻强忍着起床气在心里暗骂，后穴还在火辣辣的跳着疼，还好他有点良心知道换个地方。  
朴智旻想知道他接下来会做什么，可他实在太困了，想在田柾国真正开动之前再享受片刻睡眠。  
田柾国不知道朴智旻醒了，还是轻手轻脚地拿滚烫的性器蹭着朴智旻大腿内侧的细皮嫩肉。只是做了个春梦。朴智旻催眠自己。  
紧接着，火烧火燎的穴口就被涂上了冰凉的润滑油，一节手指已经探了进去，不安分地动起来。手指的进入唤醒的不止是疼痛，还有肠壁内一阵空虚的瘙痒。朴智旻又想要了。  
草草地润滑之后田柾国刚想抽出手指，看朴智旻没什么反应便起了坏心眼，仔仔细细地拿指尖探着，在柔软的内壁上摸到了一处手感略硬的地方，就听见朴智旻哼唧了一声，应该是这儿了，田柾国心想，于是开始对着那又抠又挖，甚至模仿着性交的动作小幅地抽送，用指尖不痛不痒地戳着。  
肿胀的穴口还留着昨晚强暴的痕迹，沾上润滑液变得亮晶晶的，看上去更像个流着水的女穴。田柾国抽出了手指，取而代之的是舌头。他把鼻尖埋在朴智旻的会阴，大口吸着小猫诱人的香气。  
朴智旻侧身躺着，把脸埋在枕头里纠结要不要醒，他昨晚被折腾得太累了，也是真的不太想动，就当做梦吧。  
田柾国忽然趴了上来对着他的耳朵又亲又舔，手扶着挺立的下身又挤进了温热的穴里。性器因为润滑的辅助近乎是滑进去的。  
直到田柾国又一次进入他的身体，朴智旻还在晕晕乎乎的半梦半醒之间。只是春梦，只是春梦，他在内心念叨着。  
他看着身下的朴智旻轻轻皱着眉头，嘴里也含糊地哼哼，像小猫的呼噜声一般；他并拢的双臂把胸肉挤压出一道沟，田柾国有种真的在操一只母猫的错觉。  
空气里只有田柾国粗重的喘息和润滑液粘腻的声响，田柾国低头看了看小猫粉色的穴，被活塞的动作搅出的白沫正缓缓流下。  
他大着胆子把朴智旻的腿扛到肩上试图把性器送得更深，朴智旻的腰被扭到了一个不好受的角度，他干脆把小猫整只翻了过来，不意外地发现小猫早已硬得流水了，胸口和脖子也红红的。  
田柾国轻笑一声后突然加速了动作，身下人忍不住扯着沙哑的嗓子叫出了声。  
朴智旻这下彻底醒了，没办法再拿春梦催眠自己，干脆把被操醒的起床气全撒在田柾国身上。  
小猫的起床气能有多大呢？田柾国含着笑看他把自己推倒，跨坐在身上，伸出小爪子捏着自己的下巴，嘴里还骂骂咧咧着：“有本事别偷偷摸摸啊臭小子？昨晚忘记戴套不掐死你已经算给你面子了，你...笑什么笑...唔...说正事儿呢亲我干嘛！”  
“旻旻太可爱了，”田柾国坐起身亲了亲他因为起床还有些水肿的脸颊，“我忍不住。”  
“少来。”朴智旻因为起床的尿意感到羞耻，想要速战速决 。  
“哥怎么这么急？”田柾国的指尖挠着朴智旻的后腰。  
朴智旻被这么一问才想起昨晚彻底睡死之前被田柾国连哄带骗地灌下去一大杯水，原来早有预谋。  
“你好意思问？”这几个字几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，“快点做。”  
“哥求我呀。”田某笑得特别厚颜无耻。  
“你...”朴智旻不想再和他嘴炮，扶着他的肩膀自暴自弃地自己动了起来，还报复似的紧紧夹着塞满他的性器，夹得田柾国有点痛。  
田柾国的双手在朴智旻身上游走，时不时捏捏这儿掐掐那儿，在得到一句“操你妈”之后满意地顶了顶胯，把脏话的尾音又顶得变了调。  
朴智旻就这么一边生着闷气一边动着，自己也不知道到底哪来的无名火，可能是因为遇到了和自己旗鼓相当的人，欲擒故纵地在床上开着有点过分的玩笑。  
直到朴智旻的腰肌和大腿肉眼可见地颤抖着，田柾国伸手按了按朴智旻饱胀的小腹，怀里的猫好像真的慌了：“别闹。”  
“可哥不是想尿出来吗？”朴智旻愈发觉得田柾国笑得不正常，正想说些什么就听见他继续自说自话，“还是想说哥想试试被我操到尿？”  
田柾国其实说对了，他还真挺想试试，只是羞于启齿，毕竟这个要求听起来，脏脏的。他把头埋进田柾国的颈窝：“你有本事倒是试试啊。”  
田柾国坐到床边，把精疲力尽的猫抱在怀里操弄着，不一会儿猫又发出了舒服的哼哼。  
房间里只剩下两人的喘息和肉体交媾的声音。田柾国喜欢朴智旻的叫声，绵软又不做作，他更喜欢他此刻的呻吟是因为自己而沙哑。  
田柾国就这么亲亲抱抱地操了好久，他感觉到朴智旻明显夹得更紧了，臀肉也在不受控制地抽搐着。朴智旻颤抖着声音说：“柾国...咱们去浴室好不好...”  
朴智旻后悔自己没说得再清楚些，田柾国正从背后搂着他，把他禁锢在镜子前逼他看着镜子。  
“旻旻不是想尿吗？”他含着朴智旻的耳朵，手又使劲儿撸了几下朴智旻颤颤巍巍的性器，“憋坏了多不好。”  
“田柾国你...王八蛋...”这回的眼泪是憋出来的，朴智旻又想射又想尿，但不是在镜子前这么羞耻的地方。  
小猫泪汪汪骂人的样子实在催情，田柾国感觉自己也差不多快射了，故意把龟头狠狠地往朴智旻的敏感点上碾。  
他再也憋不住了，不知所措地靠在田柾国身上抓着他的胳膊，哭着叫着射出了精液和尿液，淅淅沥沥地淋了下半张全身镜，田柾国也做了最后的冲刺，把精液灌进了朴智旻的身体。  
高潮后的两人喘着气交换着吻，朴智旻转过身不想看镜子上狼藉的水痕，任由后穴的精液顺着大腿流下。  
田柾国顺势把人紧紧搂在了怀里：“哥真漂亮。”

新一天才刚刚开始。


End file.
